deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Fate
1= |-| 2= Doctor Fate, real name Kent Nelson, is a character from DC Comics. He appeared in the 94th Death Battle with Doctor Strange. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Doctor Fate vs Ben Tennyson * Doctor Fate vs. Doctor Strange (Fanon version completed by Blade0886) * Juggernaut vs Doctor Fate * Doctor Fate vs Mewtwo * Doctor Fate vs. Sailor Moon * Goku VS Doctor Fate Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Arceus (Pokémon) * Archie Sonic * Asriel Dreemurr * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Chara * Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) * Enerjak * Frisk * Geno * Goku * The Mask (Dark Horse Comics) * Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) * Odin * Othinus (Toaru Majutsu no Index) * Rick Sanchez (Rick & Morty) * Rosalina * Sentry * Silver the Hedgehog * Spawn * Thanos * Whis * Xeno Goku * Yugi Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh) * Zamasu History Nabu the Wise is a supernatural entity known a Lord of Order. Residing in the Helmet of Fate, his anchor to the Earthy plane, Nabu require a host body to have a presence on the physical plane. In 1920, archaeologist Sven Nelson and his son Kent go on an expedition of a temple in the Valley of Ur. When Kent found the helmet and put it on, his body was taken over by Nabu and transformed into Doctor Fate. Eventually, Kent passed away and the helmet passed on to a successor. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Full Name: Kent Nelson *Age: 70 (Physically 21) *Height: 6'2'' / 188 cm *Weight: 197 lbs / 89.4 kg *Agent for the Lords of Order *Archaeologist & physician *Founder of the Justice Society *Married to Inza Cramer Nabu *Full Name: Nabu the Wise *Age: 13.8 billion years *A Lord of Order *Non-corporeal *Homeworld: Cilia *Adviser to Egyptian pharaohs *Has created at least 8 Doctor Fates *Discovered in Mesopotamia Relics *Helmet of Fate **Made of Nth Metal, contains Nabu's spirit *Cloak of Destiny **Grants superhuman powers *Amulet of anubis **Pocket Universe **Detects Magic, **psychic Immunity *Orb of Nabu **Used to observe events Magic *Telekinesis *Flight *Energy Blasts *Superhuman strength *Superhuman speed *Dimensional Teleportation *Intangibility *Hypnosis *Immortality *Nigh-Omniscience *Telepathy *Size Manipulation *Matter Manipulation *Regeneration *Time Manipulation *Astral Projection *Invisibility *Psychometry *X-Ray Vision *Energy Absorption *True Fate form *And more... Feats *Stalemated multiversally-ampted Spectre *Kent can lift cars without Helmet of Fate *Transported people 400 years back in time *Flew 28 decillion times the speed of light *Stopped a Lord of Order & a Lord of Chaos simultaneously Death Battle Info (Fanon) Nabu's magical connection to the Helmet of Fate allows him to completely possess the body of the wearer. Once in control, he can utilize many mystical abilities including: Flight, magic blasts, Magical constructs, and telepathy with his human host. Fate's magic usually manifests in the shape of a yellow ankh, as is visible on the picture to the right. Gear The Helmet of Fate is a magical artifact that houses inside it the Lord of Order Nabu and works as a symbiont of sorts, allowing a host body to be used by Nabu to become Doctor Fate. It is Nabu's only anchor on the mortal/physical plane. True Fate Dr. Fate combines the souls of a man (Kent) a woman (Inza) with the infinite power of Nabu to create the 'True Fate'; a being that is able to overpower universal gods. Feats * Founding member of the Justice Society of America * Injustice Fate banished Trigon and Mr. Mxyzptlk * Took no damage from Silver Banshee's sonic scream * Defeated Wotan, Klarion, Mordru, and the Lords of Chaos * Blocked off attacks from Mongul's war moon. Flaws * Nabu's link with Fate is dependent on the helmet: removing the helmet can separate their bond. ** If the helmet is destroyed, Nabu would be rendered incorporeal. * Doctor Fate's power depends on his host's magical potential. ** Nabu can reject his host if he finds them unworthy. * Can be harmed by Nth Metal * Can be matched and sometimes surpassed by other magical and godly characters ** In one timeline, Nabu lost to John Constantine and was spirited to the Underworld by Anubis. Gallery DC Comics - Doctor Fate.png|Doctor Fate dr_fate_loadscreen_1488418187.jpg|Dr. Fate in Injustice 2. Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Absorption Users Category:Ageless Characters Category:Air Manipulator Category:Characters of Infinite Magnitude Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Illusionists Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Injustice characters Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Protagonist Category:Psychic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Returning Combatants Category:Size Changers Category:Summoners Category:Superheroes Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Undefeated Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Wizard Category:Justice League Members Category:Gods Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:US Combatants